


Hello

by fabricdragon



Series: The 2nd Sheriarty 30 Day challenge [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Tags May Change, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-12 22:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13556595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fabricdragon/pseuds/fabricdragon
Summary: Following after (and overlapping chapter 4 of) London Calling: Sherlock decides drastic  measures are called for  regarding his brother Mycroft and his friend Greg- so he takes advantage of all the bugs in his flat.This is a side story on this series, and while it may be helpful for some of the later stories? you can skip this and go right to  the next one if Mystrade isn't your thing.For those new to this story: Sherlock's boyfriend Charlie (Charles Jameson) is Jim Moriarty's new identity, which Mycroft suspects but has reasons to try to ignore.





	Hello

When Sherlock sent the message to Lestrade to meet him at Baker Street, Mycroft arranged to be nearby with a car. _It might be needed to intervene, and if not? Well, Gregory might need a ride somewhere or might be in need of lunch… definitely in need of lunch._

The CCTV cameras watched him as he went in, and the better cameras picked him up inside. He’d been a good-looking man when Mycroft had first dealt with him over Sherlock’s drug use and deductions–he was better looking now: a combination of more confidence and the silver hair…

“It’s… an insane relief to see you, you know,” Greg gave Sherlock that brilliant smile.

_Oh Hell, what if, with Sherlock’s newfound interest in relationships and sex, he decided to approach GREG?_

“I’m sorry. I didn’t know how much trouble this would cause for you.”

Mycroft put a hand over his face. _He’s apologizing; this was bad._

“I’d be out of a job if it wasn’t for Mycroft, but… that wasn’t your fault–more that Moriarty/Brook guy.”

“Moriarty,” Sherlock nodded, “and a great deal of that is my fault, and some is Mycroft’s, and the rest is… sadly… collateral damage.” He sighed, “Please sit down, Greg.”

Greg blinked. “Well, damn, you can say my name. I was beginning to think it was a curse or something: ‘Can’t say the name Greg’.”

Sherlock smiled faintly, “Of course, Gary.”

 _He’s flirting, isn’t he?_ Mycroft resigned himself to going back to the way it had been with Greg before Sherlock’s death: no more private meetings, no more taking him off for a decent meal...

Sherlock sighed, “Again, as I said in my letter, if I had any other solution I would have used it.”

“Yeah, I know.”

Mycroft prepared to tell his driver to go back to the office.

“In any event–here.” Sherlock handed him a file folder and a thumb drive. “That’s everything it should take to prove most of the cases that were being used against me. I collected the evidence as I could.” Mycroft’s head snapped up. _Sherlock hadn’t told me about this!_

Sherlock added, “Oh, and a few solved cold cases in there for you as well; I hope it helps get your position back.”

“I doubt, honestly, that my superiors want me back as DI. I think they’re hoping I’ll quit.”

 _Never!_ Mycroft then rethought. _Perhaps I could bring him on to MI5?_

“Then allow me to make a suggestion, Greg: go talk to Mycroft.”

_Yes, DO! Wait…_

“I don’t want him getting me a promotion on his say-so!”

“Actually, I was suggesting you ask him out on a date–he’s remarkably dense for someone so intelligent.”

“What?!” Greg sputtered. This was being said by Mycroft as well even as he threw the car door open and rushed to the flat.

“I’ve seen the way you two look at each other, “ Sherlock shrugged, “and Mycroft is NEVER going to make the first move, seriously; or rather, he thinks picking you up in a car and not threatening you is flirting.”

 _Oh God, oh God…_ Mycroft was listening on his earpiece. _I’m going to murder you Sherlock, seriously!_

Greg scoffed, “You’re kidding, right?”

“Not at all,” Sherlock said. “You’d make an acceptable brother-in-law.”

Mycroft hesitated briefly. _He wasn’t flirting! He thought what? Gregory has never been interested…_

“That’s ridiculous!” Greg sputtered, “Where would you get the idea–”

“Flat is still bugged, I see,” Sherlock said calmly as Mycroft finally made it up the stairs and into the flat.

“Sherlock! This is unconscionable! I have to work with Gregory!” Mycroft snapped at him. “The ‘separated from his WIFE’ Gregory!” Mycroft glared at Sherlock, who was sitting calmly and looking oh-so-terribly-amused. _He’s not gay, Sherlock!_

“Sherlock, I’m, uh… glad you found someone, but… your brother isn’t interested in me, really,” Greg protested.

“Of course he is, he just thinks you can’t be interested in HIM.” Sherlock shrugged at Greg and then looked pointedly at Mycroft. “Everyone forgets bisexuals and pansexuals exist in any case. Mycroft, just because his last relationship was with a woman doesn’t mean his next one has to be.” _He’s not straight, either, Mycroft._

Mycroft glared at him, “I fail to see where you get the idea that Gregory would be remotely interested–”

Sherlock smirked. “Mycroft? His main protest was that YOU wouldn’t be interested in HIM. What may we deduce from that?”

Mycroft froze. _It had been, hadn’t it?_ He let his eyes track to Gregory: _Interest? Attraction…?_

Sherlock stood up and grabbed his coat. “From my own experiences of late: tell him you’re interested, point out the fact that you are even more jealous and controlling than I am and how he will never have an unsurveilled conversation again as long as he lives, and go to dinner, will you? I have to go talk to Molly.” _You’re going to have to be a BIT more forthcoming than you have been Mycroft. Good luck._ And Sherlock walked out leaving him alone with Gregory.

For once in his adult life Mycroft found himself standing dumbfounded. _Gregory couldn’t… possibly…_

Greg broke the silence. “Is Sherlock just yanking our chains? Or are you actually…”

Mycroft sank into one of the chairs, clutching his umbrella. “I’m… ah… afraid he is correct at least regarding my own interests. He seems to have become a great deal more observant since he began a relationship.” _Damn it._

“Oh… That’s…”

Mycroft waited for the polite or uncomfortable brush off.

“…a relief.”

Mycroft had always thought the idea of one’s heart in one’s throat was hyperbole, but it seemed apt at the moment as he struggled to speak past this blockage. “Is it? I rather thought it was somewhat awkward…”

“Oh, it’s awkward all right,” agreed Greg. “Especially since you’re always so well dressed and comfortable with all that… posh life… and I’m not.”

“I have had to become comfortable with it… I was… a bit less reserved in my youth.”

Greg flashed him that crooked grin, “Hard to picture.”

Mycroft hesitantly followed up with what Sherlock had mentioned, “Sherlock is… quite correct on one point: I… um… I’m rather used to… I get rather possessive…”

Greg stared at him for a moment and then laughed, “I noticed with Sherlock… So that’s more of a general thing, is it?”

“Well, I’ve had… very few …”

“What? I always pictured you cutting quite the swath through the embassy parties.”

“I despise embassy parties, and I’m usually trying to be social to important contacts, not… date.” Mycroft fidgeted with his umbrella. “My last… relationship… ended rather disastrously when they found out…”

“That they’d never have an unsurveilled conversation again?”

Mycroft sighed, “Basically. Between my own… Well, as Sherlock says, I am even more jealous and controlling than he is… plus the needed security owing to my work… and…” Mycroft found he couldn’t bring himself to look at Greg. _Coward,_ he hissed at himself _, at least try to settle this so you can work together._

Greg sighed and Mycroft braced, “You know I never saw the resemblance between the two of you before?”

“What?”

“You both assume other people’s reactions and then you preemptively start shoving people away.”

Mycroft started to protest but then he thought about it. “You… may be right, Gregory. I hadn’t seen it before, but it does seem to be true.”

“I have no idea if this is a good idea, a bad idea, or what… but I’ve enjoyed meeting with you before, and if you think you can put up with my working class manners and all…”

Mycroft permitted himself a bit of hope and looked up at Greg’s face: _Sincere consideration, interest, but taking it seriously and not rushing to judgement…_

“Would you… be interested, then, in a dinner date? Or a lunch date, given the time? Errr… one where I don’t have to invent business to discuss?”

Greg grinned, “I’d be delighted, as long as it’s somewhere they’ll let me in in this outfit.”

“My club has a rather relaxed dress code for guests,” Mycroft said thoughtfully, “Just… you can’t talk to anyone in the club itself–no one can, silence is a rule–and we would eat in a private room: just the two of us.”

“Sure… Why not?” Greg got his coat and held out an arm for Mycroft. “Never pictured Sherlock as a matchmaker: gotta admit that.”

“Despite my misgivings… his new relationship seems… to be doing a lot of good.”

Mycroft put ‘Charlie’ rather firmly and deliberately out of his mind and escorted Greg down to his car, and to lunch.


End file.
